Emperor Andromeda
'Emperor-General and Archangel Fastigum Hartland Kristoff Roland Titus of Andromeda Albion the Bringer of Absolution and Heart of God ' (Born 20th Augustus 7,483) was the last King of the Kingdom of Anglia, the first Grand Emperor of the momentous stellar Empire of Nova Anglia, and the divinator of the Great Glorious Regime. History Personality Emperor Andromeda is nothing short of an enigma. Known widely to seethe with a booming and forceful sense of arrogance, intensity, grandeur and self-certainty, the man would in most respects appear to be much like his children in the way of ruthlessness and wholly-held belief in his own divine entitlement, seeking out and obliterating all opposition and corruption within the Empire with a hand and will of cast iron. However to the greatest of philosophers and his closest observers, this attitude does not exist for its own sake. Titus seems to conceal an objective rooted much deeper than the simple desire to wallow in this power and the glory and luxury it provides. His methods are rash, unconventional, even impractical. Many claim the man is paranoid, whilst some have gone as far as to claim he holds a childish liking for playing god. Titus cannot handle the thought of opposition or competition. Given praise, he assumes it as an obvious observation, yet given criticism, and he will do everything within his power to prove them wrong, whilst ensuring they pay for their insubordination. In situations where logic and forceful oratory are not enough, it's not uncommon for him to have these "felons" exiled, tortured, or even outright killed if he is not in the mood for a drawn-out sadistic enjoyment. The very make-up of his Empire itself is riddled with the scars of his tyrannical passive-aggressive behaviour. For example, without any solid document-friendly reason he was solely responsible for the exile of Family Europa to the most sparse portion of Anglian space, weighted with the apparent intentions of "good riddance" alone, after their usurping from the Anglian throne and subsequent plots to violently break away from the Empire. In his writings and when he is presented with the chance to appear on film reels, Emperor Andromeda is a man of many words. Often, he will not hesitate to write or orate paragraphs upon paragraphs of what he feels is right, especially when in the midst of an argument. Despite this poorly matured and vicious streak within him, Titus still very much loves and believes in the prosperity and internal peace of Anglia, living as a true man of the cloth and close adherer to the literal interpretation of the constitution. With the demonstration of what he observes as a promise of loyalty, Titus is often very compassionate to nobles honourable and plain alike, even sometimes to humble plebs. He is found to be very compassionate towards unfortunate noble families falling under the threats of invasion, famine, disease, financial crises or space-born threats that are always possible to befall them. On top of this, he is very quick to root out any corrupt nobility performing pointless, self-serving acts of cruelty towards their populace, especially if they ignore the rites of the constitution. Appearance Emperor Titus Andromeda Albion has an average Sagittarian royal complexion with dark brown hair and silvery blue eyes. He retains an iconic well-cared middle-sized beard and moustache, supposedly as a powerful demonstration of his masculinity. Military Honours Emperor Andromeda has, at least according to Imperial propaganda, earned a single Sacred Heart Medallion, two St Aleksander Medals, one St Ethelbert Medal, all four tiers of the Hollow Cross, with silver being awarded twice, and even two Hero of Anglia Medals. In truth, aside from uncommonly presenting himself on the field to boost the morale of his troops, he has rarely seen military service, instead leaving the majority of the front line duties to his favoured son. Most of his hollow crosses are merely fallacies that exist for show, whilst both his Hero of Anglia medals were awarded at the same time upon declaring the foundation of the Nova Anglian Empire. His St Ethelbert medal was reportedly awarded for the cleansing of the Cepheus crown world and its "stagnant inhabitants". His St Aleksander medals were awarded on two seperate occasions for certain demonstrations of outstanding leadership during the First and Second Expansion campaigns. Finally, his sacred heart medallion was supposedly awarded after retaining near-fatal wounds when leading the siege of the Europan Royal palace on Neoterra. Affiliations Family Emperor Strathern Andromeda Albion II (Father, Deceased) Grand Prince Emerson Andromeda Albion (Brother, Deceased) Prince Crassus Andromeda Albion (Brother, Deceased) Prince Julian Andromeda Albion (Brother, Deceased) Queen Georgina Andromeda Mars (Sister) Queen Penelope Andromeda Ioris (Sister) Grand Empress of Anglia Cæcilia Andromeda Albion (Crown Wife) Empress of Anglia Aliana Andromeda Albion (Wife) Grand Prince Michael Andromeda Albion (Son) Prince Caius Andromeda Albion (Son) Enemies Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms The full title of the Emperor Andromeda and all Emperors beyond, according to the Royal Constitution, is given as: : Emperor-General, Archangel and Autocrat of all Anglia, of the first kingdom of Sagittarius, Albion, New Mars, New Ioris, New Solar, New Kepler, New Europa, Inheritor of Earth, Emperor of Cepheus and the nine tribal kings of the Cephean strongholds, Emperor of Southern Roskitaya, Emperor of Ushbekshi, Emperor of Bokishto, Emperor of Free Empyria, Rightful ruler of Southern Space, Emperor and future Heir of Empyrion, Archduke of Europa, Final King of Anglia, King of Kepler, King of Ioris, King of Solar, Heir to Tsora, Heir to Estora, Heir to Belruska, Emperor of Demithca, the Bringer of Absolution, Heart of God, Divinator of the Great Glorious Regime, the Pure of heart, Master of the Master Race, and so forth, and so forth, and so forth. Quotes Notes *Emperor Andromeda's personality is a blend-together of Adolf Hitler, Joseph Goebbels, Edward Longshanks, Kaiser Wilhelm II, Julius Caesar, Charles zi Britannia and Kwokheichan. *Emperor Andromeda's appearance takes a lot from Tsar Nicholas II Category:Characters Category:Nova Anglia